


Multiversal time zones are a bitch

by GeekeryisAfoot



Series: Young Avengers drabbles [2]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Young Avengers (Comics)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, Fluff, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, if David's university is in its own pocket dimension, is fluff without plot a tag, that counts as a long distance relationship right
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 20:11:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14984699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeekeryisAfoot/pseuds/GeekeryisAfoot
Summary: After backing up America on a mission, Tommy visits David at school but forgets time zones changes are a thing when hopping between universesCould be read as taking place directly afterblow up your problemsbut doesn't have to be





	Multiversal time zones are a bitch

Tommy gave America and her shit eating grin the finger, then he hopped through the portal, seconds later landing on solid ground again. The star’s white-blue glow faded, leaving the room in darkness broken only by the small blinking lights of various devices. The green glow of the alarm clock read 3:23 am.

Damn. He always forgot about time zone changes when it came to multiversal travel.

David was laying in his small dorm bed, flat on his back and as far right as he could get without falling off, the same way he always slept.

Tommy peeled off his suit and let it fall where he stood, then went to the other side of the bed and crawled in under the covers with him.

“Tommy?” David mumbled as he felt the covers shift.

Tommy hummed a yes as he scooted closer to him.

David turned onto his side and wrapped an arm around him without opening his eyes. “What’re you doing here?”

Tommy pulled in closer to his chest. “Missed you and wouldn't shut up about it on the mission so America offered to portal me here when we were done.”

“Poor planning,” David mumbled, “but glad you're here.”

“Multiversal time zones are a bitch.”

David didn't say anything in response, and soon Tommy felt his breathing even out into sleep once more. He just listened for awhile, felt its gentle, calming rhythm, until eventually he fell asleep too.

  


When he woke at what the sickly green glow of the clock declared was 11:36 am, David was gone and Tommy’s phone was plugged in to a charger and sitting on the bedside table with one new message.

> _I'm in class until 1:30, so I'll meet you back at my room then?_

Tommy replied with a kissing face emoji and went back to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> While David's at Sotomayor U, Tommy is constantly asking America to portal him back and forth and the only reason she ever obliges is because it's so much fun to tease them about it
> 
> This is just over 300 words, but *Pirates of the Caribbean voice* that's really more of a guideline


End file.
